Persona: War Of Cybertron
by deadhero15
Summary: What if during the events of the P-1 Grand Prix, The wild cards, Yu Narukami and Aigis, along with Labyrs and Yosuke were transported to Cybertron during the civil war between the Autobots and Decepticons. Joining forces with Optimus Prime, Could they change the fate of this ill fated planet or is history doom to repeat itself?


_**Persona: War of Cybertron**_

_**Chapter One: The ill-fated world.**_

They manage to defeat Shadow Labrys and save everyone from the Shadow's rampage. As the two groups of Persona users were about to leave, something happen that shouldn't.

"...So it begins." a voice calls out to a certain few as time stop. "Huh?" Yu asked as he seen the others frozen in time."Mitsuru-San, Akihiko-San?" Aigis questioned the two human statues. "Hey, you ok Labrys?" Yosuke asked as he and the machine maiden, as the two walked towards Yu and Aigis. "What's goin' on?" Labrys cried out in confusion as the four noticed a strange symbol on the foor of the Tv backlot. Then in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

Yu awakens to the sounds of gunfire and screams of soldiers. As he rose from the cold ground, he finds himself in a foreign world. The ground itself was metallic, so were the buildings that weren't destroy. Hearing the gunfire, Yu quickly duck behind a wall. Peeking around the corner, the grey haired teen couldn't believe his eyes. The so-called soldiers were machines that stand about ten feet tall and could speak like humans. "Damn Decepticons, they're invading the city." The yellow machine soldier yelled as two others enter the room with their backs to the door. "We must defend the All Spark of Cybertron, or all is lost." A taller machine soldier decked in the colors of blue and red spoke. Yu, without warning ran towards the door and help push it. "?!" The machines were taken back by the human's sudden appearance. "Where did he come from?" The white machine asked as the sole human of the group summoned Jack Frost to freeze the door. "Starscream, we can't open the door!" a voice outside cried out. Starscream commanded, "Then find another way in!", with that the Decepticons ran off.

With the door frozen solid, the four are safe for now. Yu was the first one to speak, "Where am I and what are you guys?" He asked the tallest machine as the other two heal theirselves. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and you're on our planet named Cybertron." just as he thought, He was on another planet, a planet that is at war. "and you are?" the white machine soldier asked. "Yu Narukami." Suddenly, the sounds of explosions continued. "We better hurry." Optimus said as he transformed into a truck-like vehicle and command Yu to enter. Dashing their way in corridors, Yu noticed soldiers that were injured or killed by the Decepticons' attack, and how the entire planet seem to be made of metal. Optimus sensing Yu's confusion, answered the questions in the teen's mind. "The Autobots and Deceptions have been at war for eons, Their leader, Megatron, will stop at nothing to control all life in the Universe. The only thing that keeps Megatron from gaining control are us, the Autobots and the All Spark." "Is there anything I could do to help, Optimus." Yu asked. "I'm not sure, but your power might help." Optimus answered as the four entered the Autobots' base in Cybertron's main city, Iacon.

Unlike the battlefields, the city was unscatched by battle. There, the male could see the sun that hovers the planet. Upon entering the base, Yu, who exit out of Optimus' vehicle form, was approached by a blue Autobot that was taller than Optimus. "Optimus, what is this creature?" The blue soldier asked. Yu, not taking any offense to this, answered for Optimus. "I'm Yu Narukami, and I am a human." The machine soldier had a "I am superior" look in his face but answered "I am Sentinel Prime and you will treat me with respect." "Yes sir." Yu answered in a polite tone of voice. "Jazz, report!" Sentinel command the white soldier. "Sentinel, Starscream and his squad ambushed us, but thanks to Yu, we manage to retreat." "Really, how did this human help you." Sentinel asked as Jazz continued. "He summoned some other type of lifeform to freeze the door solid to where none of the Decepticons could get through." This intrested Sentinel. "Human, how did you summoned another lifeform?" Yu explained, "The other lifeform is called Persona." "Persona?" The yellow soldier asked as the five Autobots gather to listen to Yu's story. He explain how he and his friends fought against their inner selves, how they solve the murders that haunt the town of Inaba, and just recently, how they and a few other Persona Users were in a tournament caused by a person's shadow. Yu then summoned Izanagi to prove he is telling the truth.

With that out-of-the-way, Optimus asked "Yu, will you join us?" Yu nodded to confirmed the question. "Hey, I have a question." The yellow one asked, "You don't think the three others that were unfrozen would be here?" "Bumblebee may have a point." Jazz answered then continued, "With the three others here, they could be in trouble." With this Yu thought about what happens if the Decepticons caught Yosuke, Aigis, or Labrys. "We have to find them." Yu calmly said as Optimus nodded. "All right, Bumblebee and Jazz will help you find them and bring them back here, but be aware of any Decepticon Warships." "Yes sir!" The three yelled as the two soldiers became vehicles.


End file.
